


Troppo amore ti ucciderà

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Guerriero [4]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 15:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: “Questa storia partecipa a “Garden in love (attività miste)” indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp.Songfic sul testo: http://testicanzoni.mtv.it/testi-Queen_118/traduzione-Too-Much-Love-Will-Kill-You-53705; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tGDFVFe0atE&feature=youtu.be&fbclid=IwAR1rE6PeP3oQ-BP7hZ_E3CXO-cBTPNzZa11Znhzo5yGzkQGEhF0Zkrwzf5w.Prompt: QUEEN- TOO MUCH LOVE WILL KILL YOU.





	Troppo amore ti ucciderà

Troppo amore ti ucciderà

 

Ocelot si conficcò la siringa nel collo ed indietreggiò, la vista gli si era appannata ed il sangue gli colava dalla bocca socchiusa.

< In lui rivedo te, so che l’unico modo per liberarti e farti morire da uomo è permettergli di distruggermi. Sconfitto o no, l’importante è non far fallire il piano.

Mi confondo e mi sembra un fratello, mentre le nanomacchine mi avvelenano il cuore. Rimangono sono solo frammenti dell’uomo che ero, il condizionamento mi ha reso un doppelgänger di Liquid. Avessi potuto avrei salvato anche quel tuo altro figlio-fratello > pensò.

Snake entrò con una serie di calci, facendolo indietreggiare, ondeggiava, mentre teneva le mani davanti al viso. Avvertì una sensazione di nausea e rischiò di scivolare cadendo in avanti.

< Sento il peso di troppe lacrime addosso. Non solo quelle delle B. e B., di Otacon, o degli altri, neanche soltanto delle mie… Sto affrontando tutto questo da solo, lontano da un qualsiasi tipo di rifugio. Sono troppo vecchio… > rifletté, ansante.

Ocelot lo colpì con un calcio al mento, facendolo volare per terra di schiena, risuonò il rumore del metallo.

< Ho creduto nei Patriots per te, John, e loro ti hanno tradito. Delle stupide A.I. ti hanno strappato da questo mondo, ed io ti avrei seguito in ogni follia.

Io, sono una spia, incapace di provare qualsiasi emozione che non sia la gioia ed il dolore, innamorato della guerra e stranamente affascinato dalla tortura. Almeno credo… Mi fa schifo l’esagerazione o la amo? Non lo so, John, tu sei la mia unica verità > pensò.

“Snaaaaake! Brother!” sbraitò con uno spiccato accento inglese.

< Troppo tempo che affronto tutto da solo, che vivo nella guerra.

Mi sento come se nessuno mi avesse mai detto la verità… La mia mente è confusa. Cosa ho sbagliato? Cosa mi stanno nascondendo? > pensò Snake. Vomitò sangue e si fece a sua volta una dolorosa iniezione di nano-macchine.

Iniziò a dare dei pugni a vuoto, cercando di colpire l’altro, che aveva iniziato a sua volta a dare colpi raffazzonati.

Caddero entrambi in ginocchio, ansimando.

< Tutte le donne che ho amato mi hanno lasciato indietro, con l’anima lacerata dal ricordo di come mi guardavano paragonato a come adesso mi deridono… Aver dato fiducia a Naomi mi sta uccidendo, infine > pensò.

Ocelot cercò di spingerlo, ma gli ricadde addosso, stringendolo, Snake tentò di appoggiarsi a lui per rialzarsi. Si guardarono negli occhi, la luce del sole che li illuminava.

< Non sono mai riuscito a leggere i segnali di questo mondo, condannandomi al disastro. Forse se avessi scelto una strada diversa, ora non saremmo qui a combatterci. Saremmo fratelli, Liquid > pensò David, con gli occhi lucidi. Afferrò a fatica una siringa, con mano tremante.

< Sono l’ombra dell’uomo che ero, anzi sono l’ombra di un’ombra. Finché ci sarà la luce, non si sarà tornati allo zero, questa follia continuerà.

Non c’è una via d’uscita per me, ma vorrei ci fosse per te. Sì, Snake, hai il volto di tuo padre…

Lo amavo, lo sai? Sì, il serpente questa volta non aveva sedotto solo Eva, ma anche Adam > rifletté Ocelot, prendendo a sua volta una siringa, ansimando.

Entrambi, ingoiando aria a fatica, ancora abbracciati, conficcarono la siringa nel collo dell’altro, rinvigorendo i propri corpi.

 Si rialzarono all’unisono ed indietreggiarono, mettendosi in posizione di combattimento.

Snake lo raggiunse con una gomitata al viso, spaccandogli il labbro, Ocelot con un colpo all’addome.

< Ovunque io vada, sono destinato a perdere. Big Boss, tu eri quello che portava il sole nella mia vita, ora anche solo il tuo ricordo mi ferisce > pensò Ocelot, sangue gli colava anche dal naso.

Snake si passò la mano sul viso sudato, sentendo la parte di pelle bruciata risaltare al tocco.

< Non c’è senso in tutto questo… Tu che vuoi conquistare il mondo hai fermato tutte le guerre, io che lo voglio salvare voglio farle ricominciare > pensò, la testa gli pulsava.

 

_“Eva… Lo sai che nel momento in cui incontrerai Snake, il virus che è in lui…”. Iniziò a dire Ocelot._

_Eva gli posò l’indice sulle labbra._

_“Dobbiamo fare la messinscena con il corpo di Big Boss, non devono sapere che abbiamo già i suoi dati. I Patriots…” iniziò a dire._

_“Lo so” gemette Ocelot. Serrò gli occhi. “Vederti morire, però, esaurirà parecchie delle mie energie da vecchio”._

_Eva accarezzò la sua moto._

_“Salirò su questa con lui come ho fatto con suo padre, un tempo. Scenderò da qui soltanto per morire…” disse._

_“… O innamorarti. Ricordati che dovrai veder morire molti di coloro che chiami ‘bambini’” le ricordò Ocelot._

_“Oh, ma io mi sono già innamorata. Un amore che mi fa supplicare, gridare e strisciare, che mi fa impazzire. Sono diventata una farfalla che arde nelle fiamme, come faceva The Boss. Questo è il momento che io mi immoli come fece la mia mentore” disse con voce roca Eva._

 

Ocelot cadde carponi, il sudore gocciolava dal suo corpo, mentre avvertiva delle fitte al moncherino collegato alla sua protesi.

< Siamo le vittime del nostro crimine, abbiamo noi permesso che questo mondo perdesse la libertà. Pagheremo con la vita > si disse, rialzandosi a fatica.

Fu raggiunto da una tempesta di colpi di Snake.

Solid colpiva con la forza della disperazione, i muscoli in agonica tensione gli davano fitte tali da scuotere completamente il suo corpo.

 Ocelot cadde pesantemente a terra, esanime, a braccia aperte, Snake finì in ginocchio sopra di lui, guardandolo respirare sempre più a fatica.

 

_Ocelot allargò le braccia e spinse in fuori tre dita per mano: pollice, medio ed indice; ridacchiando._

_The Boss corrugò la fronte._

_“Non penso tu sia pronto per la strada di cui parli, fare la spia significa trasformare la propria vita in una menzogna” disse._

_Ocelot giocherellò con una pistola e ridacchiò._

_“Sono pronto…” ribatté._

_The Boss si piegò in avanti e lo guardò negli occhi._

_“Alle spie può capitare una maledizione terribile: l’innamorarsi. In questo mondo non c’è peccato più grave” disse._

_Adam scoppiò a ridere._

_“Dovrei avere paura di amare?” scherzò._

_“Sì, il troppo amore potrebbe ucciderti. Ad una spia chiede di dare la propria vita, la propria anima, esattamente come la fedeltà al proprio paese. Ti ritroverai a farlo senza nemmeno capire il perché._

_Se scegli questa strada, non amare, mai” disse The Boss._

 

Ocelot esalò lentamente l’ultimo gli ultimi respiri, con un sorriso storto sul viso.

< Alla fine posso dire che avevi ragione, il troppo amore mi ha ucciso > pensò.

“Io sono l'alter ego di Liquid. E tu sei il suo. Proprio come tuo padre. Sei piuttosto in gamba” disse.

Snake corrugò la fronte, mentre Ocelot spirava.


End file.
